


~The Children that were never there~

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Psychological Drama, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya Amano is no longer part of her children's lives due to the events of Persona 2 Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment. So that begs the question, what makes Maya when she no longer has anywhere to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	~The Children that were never there~

When Maya Amano got her promotion, she celebrated it alone. Ulala and Baofu sent regards from Russia (something about hunting a man punching bears), and Katsuya was ‘too busy’ to attend, promptly apologizing and promising cake next time. Yukino was there…but it wasn’t the same. Maya did not felt whole. She kept envisioning 4 people that made her heart whole and congratulating her on her hard work; Tatsuya with a grunt and a smile, Jun with a flower, Lisa with a cheer and Eikichi with probably something about this being nearly as beautiful as himself.

 

But all of that was in her mind. Her children were not there, only the sounds of the work people that she doesn't even know personally.

 

When Maya Amano got sick and was in the hospital for nearly a month, she got no visits. Katsuya barely sent a text about work, and Baofu and Ulala didn’t send a picture message this time, only that they were in India. In her half-awake state, she kept envisioning Eikichi serving her ramen, Jun tending to her temperature, Lisa calling out the nurse every 3 minutes, and Tatsuya looking at her with deep concern, feeling guilty and powerless to not be able to help in anyway. 

But all of that was on her mind. Her children were not there, only the sound of the machines beeping.

 

When Maya Amano celebrated the 13th anniversary of their meeting at Alaya Shrine, she was alone. She envisioned the kids she grew up to know, play and bond with forever, calling her Maya-nee, and promising to be together forever. But promises were broken, and no one was together anymore, no moreso than Maya Amano. She silently cried as she kept reciting the Persona chant in hopes that perhaps, her children would return to her, and they can be a family again.

That did not came to be. Her children were not there, merely the silence of the shrine, and the charred remains of a past that did not exist any longer.

When Maya Amano looked at herself in the mirror, she didn’t see anything. No happiness, no joy, no anger, no sadness, no nothing. The mirror is as clean and reflecting as her spirit. 

Katsuya refuses to talk to her, Baofu and Ulala have left her, Tatsuya is eternally punished, and the rest of her children don’t even remember she exists.

Maya could only smile as she closes her eyes and sleeps into the darkness. The mirror represents her very well in every aspect.

Maya Amano no longer has friends. Maya Amano no longer has a life. Maya Amano no longer has a family. Maya Amano no longer has a purpose.

Maya Amano died years ago out of a prophecy that ended the world, and was reborn into a new world that shattered her need to exist completely. She is but an illusion, a fragment of a mirror that was broken and left unscathed years ago that nobody bothered to pick up, and was forgotten like the rest of the mirror.

 

Her children are not there, her friends are not there…

 

Because Maya Amano is not there.


End file.
